The War of 2561
WARNING,HUMAN. THIS TAKES PLACE IN MY OWN TIMELINE. NONE OF THIS IS OFFICIAL CANON. The Beginning In 2560 tensions were high, the swords of sanghelios were strongly opposed by the newly formed "Covenant Rebirth", as named by the humans. The conflict started when Thel'Vadam was in a meeting with the Covenant Rebirth's leader, Jart 'Reta, it erupted into a heated argument until Jart 'Reta drew his energy sword, the two engaged in a duel, the odds turning to The'Vadam's favor. Jart 'Reta had punched the energy sword out of the arbiter's hands and ran. He was pursued until he escaped on a T99 Phenta, he was pursued by the arbiter in a T11 Banshee but eventually got away. Jart 'Reta ordered his forces to attack a nearby embassy lead by Human Ambassadors, the humans fought valiantly until outnumbered, they called for evac and Thel'Vadam countered the Covenant forces with a flank maneuver, utterly wiping every last grunt there was. Only two jackals lived through the conflict but were gunned down a day later by a spartan who came to assist in the war. Jart 'Reta's Strike Back and the Beginning of The Emerald Siege Jart 'Reta had massed up a large air force of T11 Banshees and 4 T99 Phentas and began to clear the skies utterly of the Hornets the UNSC had deployed to scout the area. Thel' Vadam learnt of this attack and created a counter-measure, he hid 11 Tyrant AA platforms and 4 Mantis AA platforms behind a cliff, along with a mass of air units regrouping from across the planet. Jart 'Reta mounted the attack, loosing the banshee swarm as he progressed, he came across the cliff, and was ambushed by a heavy AA fire, on the right of his force, four UNSC frigates and 34 Hornets were coming in, on the left, 23 Banshees. The force was destroyed in a few minutes as the fire was too heavy. Jart 'Reta now knew the power of the two factions combined. So he had other plans. He targeted the Emerald Fleet, a command fleet for the UNSC acting as an embassy for the humans to sanghelios, this began the Emerald Siege. The Emerald Siege The Emerald Siege was a space battle between the UNSC and the Covenant Rebirth, it began as the fleet prepped to leave, the covenant wrongfully thought the fleet was gone, having jumped infront of over 200 ships. The covenant fleet fought valiantly, and the UNSC too. The covenant had been severely outnumbered, the UNSC fighting them off untill their SMACS could get into range. Their line of smacs had fired and suppresed the covenant. After the covenant fleet was destroyed, the siege ended. It only lasted an hour and the UNSC only lost 13 ships. Humanity's Strike Back The UNSC was at a stalemate with the rebirth, the rebirth had invaded Earth with a massive fleet and a large ground force. The battle of London had begun, a massive covenant ground force against a large defense force. The defense force held out on all 3 fronts of the city until it was clear that the covenant force would win. However, reinforcements soon arrived, outnumbering the ground force and taking the fight to them. Over 60 warthogs, 30 scorpions and 100 mongooses were deployed against the enemy force. The covenant attempted to glass the city after their attack failed, however they used the Onaeger MAC system placed around London to take down their cruiser. In space, home fleet had destroyed the attackers and were now preparing to fight back.